CANNABIS
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: "Sampai jumpa, Yuuma. Di kehidupan selanjutnya." ・ [Samsara Series Finale] ・ [Asa(sr)Iso]
**Warning** : Canon Diverge. Crossover. Headcanon. _Boy x boy_. _Death Chara_. OOC.
Mengandung sedikit pola pikir komunis dan kesensitifan agama. Gakuhou POV.

*Dedicated to **nadezhda rein** *

.

.

.

* * *

Barangkali, kebiasaanku mengecap pustaka berlevel tinggi—dalam hitungan tak hingga—membuat otakku terlalu banyak mencerna. Barangkali, pengamatanku—bahwa manusia terlalu bodoh karena seringkali menyusahkan diri sendiri akibat tenggelam dalam pemikiran-pemikiran sulit—memang benar adanya.

Atau barangkali bumi sudah hampir kehilangan pasok oksigen karena paru-paruku mulai sulit mencuri napas.

Sungguh, senyumku mengembang sarkastik kala menelusuri tiap paragraf kitab-kitab konyol, meyakini kehadiran lokasi rekayasa yang sesungguhnya tak pernah ada.

Sebutlah saja _surga_ dan _neraka_.

Aku bahkan menertawakan ceramah pencerapan umat _beruntung_ yang konon pernah mengalami mati suri, kemudian bercerita ulang tentang pengalamannya menyambangi satu bahkan dua tempat tersebut. Kemudian eksistensinya dianggap sebagai sesuatu istimewa yang berakhir dipuja bak berhala atau dipublikasi demi kepentingan materi semata.

(Ini menggelikan. Kenapa tidak ada dari mereka yang mati suri lalu mendatangi _demon world_?)

Sebab realitanya, seluruh tali kehidupan di bumi adalah imbang dan berulang persis seperti operasi rantai makanan. Beri tepuk tangan pada teori Big Bang yang dikemukakan sepihak oleh Fred Hoyle karena relativitas umum tersebut semena-mena mengikis terlalu banyak lapisan kebenaran.

Aku tidak menganut agama samawi layaknya almarhum istri, bahkan tidak tertarik untuk menjejali buah cinta kami berbagai paradigma teologis tolol yang dibuat oleh manusia sendiri dengan dalih Ketuhanan. Karena pada dasarnya, proses _punarbhava_ merupakan bagian permainan paling logis dari yang mereka sebut Maha Kuasa. Bukannya membagi dua jenis manusia berdasarkan kategori amal dan memenuhi tempat-tempat tersebut dengan jiwa-jiwa kotor.

Bahkan siapapun bisa terlahir kembali menjadi burung atau kecoa.

Atau sebaliknya.

"Kau kan hapal nama setiap murid di sekolah, kenapa masih bertanya?" cemooh dalam sarapan singkat bukan hal yang paling ingin kudengar, ada perkara mendesak lain yang seharusnya lebih digali, "Isogai Yuuma, dia teman sekelasku yang pintar dan... ehm... menarik. Tapi kalau sudah berkotbah, cerewetnya persis ibu-ibu rumah tangga."

Awalnya hanya sebuah _cocoklogi_.

Tapi bagian diri yang disebut hati sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong. Perasaan déjà vu— _paramnesia_ —tidak akan hadir cuma-cuma layaknya udara.

"Jelaskan lagi padaku. Kau nyaman berada di sampingnya!?"

Gakushuu, anakku, sekiranya terlalu pintar menyelundupkan perasaan namun terlalu bodoh untuk menyembunyikan ucapan. _Punarbhava_ , seperti yang baru kujabarkan tidak terikat hanya pada siklus, tapi juga pada hawa. Aura. Sesuatu tak kasat mata semacam benang merah asmara yang konon saling mengikat melalui jari-jari kelingking di manapun jodoh satu sama lain berada. Bibit itu akan selalu terbawa meskipun dilahirkan kembali dalam wujud yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu? Kau tidak sedang mencurigaiku... dan... Isogai..."

"Tidak. Jadi jawab saja."

Mimiknya sedikit risih, "Keberadaannya membuatku nyaman." juga keragu-raguan saat berucap, "...seperti seorang ibu."

Dan aku hanya tahu satu entitas yang bisa membuat Gakushuu merasakan hal demikian. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi kehidupan kami di masa lalu. Figur yang seharusnya sudah mengalami kehidupan berulang setelah meninggalkanku hampir empat belas tahun lamanya di kehidupan sekarang.

Sekali lagi aku berhasil menemukan _mu_.

* * *

.

* * *

Kanae.

Sebuah nama terpatri di kepalaku ketika melihat sosokmu yang kurus, cenderung rapuh. Warna matamu cerah, bukan gelap. rambutmu pendek, bukan menutupi tengkuk ataupun tergerai menyapa bahu. Jenis kelaminmu pun laki-laki, bukan perempuan.

Mataku mungkin melihat visual yang terlalu kontras, tapi perasaanku tidak buta kala rantai kerinduan yang sekian lama mencekik leher ini terlepas perlahan-lahan. Oksigen yang pernah kutuduh menipis kini berlimpah, bahkan terlalu berlebihan sampai rongga dada ini terasa penuh sesak.

"—Benar kan, Isogai?"

Sepertinya ada kalimat penting sebelumnya, tapi persetan. Fokusku sekarang hanya padamu yang berdiri canggung dengan senyuman paling manis, menurutku. Senyum yang sama seperti saat kau selalu membelai rambutku lembut hingga aku terlelap.

"Maaf, mungkin saya salah dengar."

Kau gentar, tentu saja.

Berhasil menjebakmu ke dalam ruangan pribadi tanpa memberimu kesempatan mengendurkan bahu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri. Kau mengendusnya. Menyadari sosok lipan buas, wujud asliku yang terbiasa kupakai untuk menyantap ganas setiap mangsa. Serupa kepala keluarga Akabane tengik yang hanya berpangkat panglima namun berlagak seperti raja semesta.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkanmu, Isogai?"

Ivory keemasan bertransformasi serupa garis vertikal. Terkejut amat sangat tatkala aku—pria yang seusia ayahmu—memandang mengintimidasi diiringi ketukan jari.

"Saya tidak paham. Saya hadir di sini karena..." netramu enggan menyapaku, levelnya terlalu jauh ke bawah, "...anda memanggil saya untuk menyerahkan laporan kelulusan kelas E menggantikan Karasuma-sensei."

Kau melakukan kesalahan besar.

Aku tidak suka mendengar nama laki-laki lain saat kita bercakap-cakap intim. _Aku-tidak-pernah-suka!_

"Sayangnya aku sedang tidak bercanda."

"Kalau begitu, Maaf. Saya harus menolaknya."

"Baiklah." hembus napasku panjang meski bukan dalam konteks pasrah, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku membelimu?" matamu terbelalak sekali lagi selama aku membeberkan rencana pamungkas, "Kunugigaoka akan menjamin adik-adikmu bersekolah hingga lulus dengan beasiswa penuh. Mereka juga akan mendapat kesempatan memasuki universitas bergengsi, hal ini berlaku untukmu."

"Saya rasa, saya harus pamit, _Sir_."

Ketika antena mungilmu sudah memastikan tanda bahaya, reaksimu cekatan memberi gelengan beserta bungkuk dalam sebagai bentuk penolakan. Namun usahamu untuk lari runtuh karena gagang pintu, tempat keluarmu satu-satunya, bergeming tanpa hasil berarti. Berapa kalipun kau coba membukanya terasa amat sia-sia. Dari kejauhan, aku seperti melihat anak kucing tengah bermain-main dengan kenop, sungguh menggemaskan.

" _Sir_ , Asano... tolong..."

"Kalau kau menyatakan bersedia, kemarilah. Duduk di sini dan cium aku." tanpa beban, kutepuk beberapa kali pahaku yang kuyakin dia segera mengetahui artinya.

Aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku lagi, kaulah yang harus datang padaku dengan senang hati. Aku hanya ingin kau juga mempunyai perasaan untuk memilikiku, karena itulah yang sangat kubutuhkan.

"S-saya tetap harus menolaknya,"

Harga dirimu begitu tinggi. Harus kuakui, prinsipmu itulah yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu sejak dulu. Kau bahkan jauh lebih tangguh dari dewi iblis manapun.

"Jangan lakukan hal percuma. Aku bisa saja mengganti rencana, misalnya menikahi ibumu atau memisahkanmu dari adik-adikmu. Selalu ada jalan untuk itu." kugosok dagu perlahan seakan tengah menimbang-nimbang keputusan penting.

Air mata yang sedari tadi kau tahan sekarang berjatuhan. Sungguh cantik.

Mengingatkanku pada Kanae yang pernah berjuang menahan tangis ketika hendak melepasku ke Amerika untuk kuliah di Harvard. Dan tangisnya yang pecah saat itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada dirimu yang sekarang.

"Anda bukan manusia..."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menjadi salah satu bagian dari kalian." mungkin kau tidak paham secara literal, sejak dulu pun begitu. Nanti akan ada waktunya. Sekarang prioritasku hanya merajut kembali cinta yang sempat hilang belasan tahun lalu.

Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kanae. Selalu dan selamanya.

Senyum kemenanganku mengembang melihat tungkai-tungkai mungil yang bergetar milikmu mendekat. Sempat berhenti setelah menyeret beberapa langkah tapi aku tetap memerhatikanmu yang diliputi amarah, sambil sesekali kembali menepuk pahaku. Mutiara bening nan cantik meluncur semakin deras, bahkan disertai isakan hebat. Aku sangat menyukainya.

Kuputar kursi kerjaku sedikit ke arah samping, menyambut kedatanganmu. Kau melebarkan kaki dan perlahan duduk di atasku, sedikit jauh di area lutut. Tanganku segera menarikmu mendekat sehingga perut kita bersentuhan. Tubuhmu menggeliat tidak nyaman dan tanganmu berusaha mendorongku tapi dekapanku semakin erat.

Aku menengadah, menyaksikan pipi kenyal kemerahan yang basah dengan pelupuk terpejam. Cobaan terbesarku saat ini adalah tidak segera menjilat habis air matamu.

"Bibirmu, Isogai." perintahku lagi.

" _Sir_ , saya benar-benar mohon. Bisa kita hentikan?" isakannya hampir membuatku iba.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali kehilanganmu. Tidak lagi untuk kali ini..."

Kuraih tengkuk mungilmu, membawa wajahmu lebih dekat hingga jarak menyusut. Mencicipi ujung bibirmu yang bahkan sudah terasa sangat manis. Ibu jariku ikut mengusap, membantu membuka labium racun itu agar lidahku bisa menyusup. menikmati rongga basah dan deretan gigi yang segera kuabsen tanpa henti.

Celana depanku menyempit. Menyiksa. Aku ingin sekali melesak ke dalam tubuhmu dan mengecap hangat yang lama hingga bertemu pagi seindah masa lalu. Tapi aku tahu kau masih belum siap untuk semua itu, aku tidak akan pernah lelah menunggu.

Masih ada banyak waktu.

* * *

.

* * *

Kau milikku.

Kau kembali menjadi milikku.

Tangan ini tidak bosan-bosannya menyentuhmu meski hanya sejumput rambut maupun sepetak bahu. Saat ini aku adalah pria yang paling berbahagia, dan aku bersumpah akan menebus kesalahanku di masa-masa kehidupan lalu untuk membahagiakanmu lagi.

"Yuuma, kemarilah."

Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin memanggilmu demikian, tapi mengganti nama tidak merubah apapun. Kau tetaplah kau. Bahkan bila sekuntum mawar mengganti nama, mereka tidak sekonyong-konyong berganti menjadi teratai.

Kemudian di saat bulan bergantung, sehari setelah upacara kelulusan, aku berhasil sepenuhnya membujukmu datang padaku. Membaringkanmu di atas tempat tidur luas, bernuansa kemerahan yang cenderung gelap. Kancing terakhir kemejamu bahkan sudah kulepas. Memperlihatkan kulit seputih susu yang berpendar dalam ruangan remang. Segera kulumat bibir merahmu yang sangat menggiurkan.

Lama tidak melakukannya membuat kejantananku berhasil mengeras sempurna bahkan sebelum kau sentuh.

" _Sir_ Asano—"

Telunjukku menekan bibirnya cepat, "Panggil namaku. Seperti kau dulu sering membisikkannya di telingaku."

Di telinganya, mungkin aku seperti meracau. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, ingin kau mengerti.

"...Gaku...hou,"

Bukan padaku. Kau mengunci matamu pada sebuah lukisan raksasa yang baru-baru ini kumiliki. Lukisan dirimu yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah tanpa dosa di tengah rerumputan. Terbaring tanpa busana persis apa yang kulihat sekarang. Tepi mulutmu yang sudah basah dan sedikit bengkak akibat kumainkan hanya terbuka namun tidak bertanya-tanya.

"Kau cantik, tidak pernah berubah. Kecantikanmu anugerah tak terbatas."

Kedua tangan kutangkup mengunci paras yang kini memerah sempurna. Menuntunmu mendekati ereksiku yang sudah mengacung tegak, siap menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulutmu. Kau malah menutup mata terkejut, seolah baru saja melihat hal paling mengerikan di dunia, membuatku tertawa geli dan sedikitnya merasa bangga.

"Ini p-pertama kali..."

"Aku akan membantumu. Semuanya." bahumu kubawa ke level lebih rendah, mempertemukan bibir mungil penuh pada kesejatian angkuh yang siap dilumat. Dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi ketika merasakan lidahmu menempel di baliknya, meninggalkan jejak yang basah dan panas.

Bahasa cintaku berguguran di seputaran telingamu, yang kini sewarna kelopak sakura—bahkan mungkin lebih pekat.

Mulutmu masih saja menolak karena kegiatanmu tidak seperti menghisap. Tidak apa-apa. Karena menikmati bagian ujung yang terus menerus menekan pangkal tenggorokanmu saja sudah membuatku takluk pada sensasi. Kulepas akhirnya setelah memerkosa mulutmu belasan menit, bersiap menikmati surga sesungguhnya.

"Takut... aku takut... Gakuhou..."

Liurmu mengalir deras, membangkitkan nafsu. Pundakmu yang bergetar hebat kukecup ringan, terus kulakukan hingga ke bagian perpotongan leher, naik ke pipi. Meyakinkan dirimu kalau aku tidak akan bermain kasar untuk yang pertama kali. Jariku kedua dan ketigaku yang masuk bahkan berselang cukup lama setelah kau terbiasa dengan jari pertama.

"Nghh—!"

"Terus mendesah seperti itu, Yuuma. Panggil namaku."

Setan itu memang nyata ketika bercermin setiap pagi, kendati tak ada yang peduli seakan ilusi semata. Tanpa ada yang percaya. Bahkan oleh Gakushuu sekalipun, meskipun dia menerima setengah dari gen iblis dalam darahnya.

Mencoba meredam rasa sakitmu sebisaku, aku memulai persetubuhan kita. Syarafku dihantam tekanan memabukkan akibat durasi permainan yang terlalu perlahan, belum sepadan dengan deru napasmu yang terdengar menggairahkan. Kupaksakan sedikit kasar meski aku harus mendengar tangismu pecah, memohon dan terus memohon padaku untuk berhenti.

"MEMBUSUKLAH KAU DI NERAKA!"

Pasti. Tentu saja. Jika saja tempat mengerikan penuh api itu memang benar-benar ada. Melelehkan tulangmu ke hingga ke sum-sum sampai kau menjerit ingin mati dalam sebuah kematian. Sungguh menggelikan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Punggungmu melengkung membentuk kurva terindah tatkala milikku utuh-utuh berada di dalam. Tidak ada yang kulewatkan sepanjang proses bergerak sesudahnya. Telinga, mata, puting dada, aku menjamahmu semuanya. Meninggalkan setiap titik dengan tanda.

Sayangnya usaha kita tidak mungkin menciptakan Gakushuu kedua.

"Gaku...hou, annhh... ahh, AHH!"

"Yuuma!"

Lalu klimaksku di dalam tubuhmu, menghancurkan semua ideologis mutlak selama ini tentang ketiadaan surga.

* * *

.

* * *

Tidak.

Hanya sepenggal kata yang selalu menjadi jawabmu ketika aku menjulurkan sebuah kotak berisi potongan cincin permata. Tidak heran, sampai detik ini kau masih saja rajin menolak berbagai barang mahal dan fasilitas mewah yang kutawarkan. Malah mengambil seperlunya, kemudian memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga tetap dengan usaha.

"Apa kau tidak takut pada cemooh orang-orang? Apa kau tidak takut berdosa, Gakuhou?"

Kepalaku menggeleng jujur, "Selama bisa memilikimu aku tidak takut apapun."

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Gakushuu?!"

Kualihkan pandangan pada beberapa titik di ruangan. Buah hati kita memang sudah lama tidak terlihat. Namun seiring perkembangan tekhnologi, mendengar suara atau melihat wajahnya secara langsung dengan perantara _video call_ bukanlah sebuah hal sulit, siapapun pastinya terbiasa menggunakan perangkat mutakhir di jaman modern ini.

"Gakushuu sedang berada di Inggris untuk kuliah. Kita bisa menghubunginya kapanpun kau mau."

"DIA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI!" nadamu begitu tinggi, aku tercekat. Aku menyesal. Mungkin saja aku baru mengatakan hal yang salah hingga kau begitu marah, "...Dia sudah membenciku. Membenci kita."

Terduduk bersamamu yang kini menutup wajah di balik telapak, aku kemudian merangkulmu. Mencoba menawarkan kenyamanan atas kekhawatiranmu yang ternyata tidak berhasil terkikis sedikitpun.

"Tolong... kita hentikan semua ini,"

Napasku tercekat. Sebuah perasaan aneh tiba-tiba membakar, merayap, menciptakan panas begitu pekat.

"—Aku bukan Kanae."

Mulutmu refleks kubungkam bersamaan dengan tubuhmu yang kuhempas paksa ke atas sofa. Menjajah isi mulutnya dengan liar, sementara jari-jariku menggerayangi permukaan kulitmu di balik semua pakaian yang kau kenakan. Tenagamu tidak ada apa-apanya dibalik emosiku. Kutelusuri, kucari, meyakinkan diri bahwa semasa ini aku memang tidak keliru. Mencari sekian bukti supaya kau tidak mampu menyangkalku lagi.

Gigitan keras membuatmu menjerit begitu hebat, membiarkan rasa asin mendominasi permukaan papila saat aku menjilat hasilnya.

"KAU GILA!"

"DAN KAU MILIKKU!"

Kegiatan kita berhenti di tengah-tengah, saling mengunci lensa dengan napas terengah. Rambut dan pakaianmu berantakan, parasmu bersimbah keringat bercampur liur, dengan sedikit jejak-jejak darah. Kemudian kau terisak. Konstan dalam skala kecil sebelum akhirnya meledak dalam tangis.

"Bunuh aku, Gakuhou!" permintaanmu membuatku menatap tak percaya, "Bunuh aku, lalu terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan pada dirimu!"

"Kau mengajakku bunuh diri?"

"Kalau itu bisa menghentikan semua kegilaan ini. Aku... sudah tidak kuat..."

Aku tidak mengerti, bagian mana yang salah.

Sofa ini tidak begitu muat menampung tubuh kita untuk tidur bersisian, tapi aku tetap berjuang memelukmu. Membiarkanmu tenggelam dalam dadaku untuk menangis sepuasnya. Meskipun tidak suka, aku harus berpikir. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi lagi, tapi tidak mungkin juga menyakiti hatimu tanpa henti. Kadang ada sesuatu harus kau paksakan atas nama cinta, dan merelakan bukan menjadi salah satunya. Hanya manusia dungu yang mendoakan kebahagiaan seseorang sementara dirinya sendiri tersiksa.

Tubuhku bangkit, melangkahkan kaki untuk mengambil sesuatu dalam laci meja kerja terdalam. Pistol.

"Ayo kita bertaruh, Yuuma." kuambil lima peluru dan kuisi acak ke dalam enam selongsong. Membantumu duduk kemudian memberikan logam tersebut ke atas tanganmu, " _Russian Roulette_. Tembak aku dan bebaskan dirimu."

Kau terbelalak, berdiri cepat sembari menatapku benci, "Kau menyuruhku menjadi pembunuh?"

Kalau kau merasa bisa terbebas dari segala-galanya termasuk diriku, kau sangat egois. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Terlalu mencintaimu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu sengsara di balik sel penjara hanya karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu. Maka kuambil kertas sembarangan dan menulis sekenanya di sana. Surat wasiat singkat yang akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu norma dan negara. Kutaruh jelas-jelas di atas meja agar siapapun bisa segera menemukannya.

"Tapi kalau kau gagal membunuhku. Kumohon, terimalah cintaku." kuhilangkan seluruh tenaga, pasrah akan segalanya, "Aku akan memberi pengertian pada Gakushuu. Aku akan selalu membantu ibu dan adik-adikmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Tapi berikan aku hatimu."

Tanganmu bergetar, ujung pistol masih mengarah ke lantai, "...kenapa... sampai sejauh itu..."

"Karena aku mencint—"

"CUKUP!"

Pusat dahiku sudah masuk dalam sasaran tembak. Kau menatapku dengan air mata yang terus tumpah. Berkali-kali menarik napas, menghembus, lalu menarik lagi. Menghembus lagi. Tanganmu terlihat mati rasa mengacungkan senjata dalam durasi tidak manusiawi.

Sayangnya setelah menunggu sekian lama, sama sekali tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau memang terlalu baik." pucuk rambut sehitam malam kuelus sayang. Menarik senjata dari tangannya untuk kuarahkan sendiri pada pelipisku. Kau tidak menatapku. Membiarkan genangan air tersisa menetes langsung ke lantai daripada turun melewati pipi halusmu.

"Kau akan ingat semuanya dan mencariku, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari takdir ini?"

Lagi, aku mengangguk, "Lari kemanapun akan percuma, karena sejak awal inilah kutukanku. Semenjak aku meninggalkan dunia iblis untuk pergi ke sisi orang yang kucintai. Kau."

"Seperti biasa, ya. Selalu puitis dan romantis." dan seperti biasa, kau tidak serta-merta terjebak apalagi terjatuh. Seluruh air matamu diusap paksa hingga kering. Memberanikan diri menatapku. Memberiku senyuman menawan yang langsung kubalas dengan hal sama, "Sampai jumpa, Gakuhou."

"Sampai jumpa, Yuuma. Di kehidupan selanjutnya."

.

Kutarik pelatuknya setelah kau mengangguk singkat.

* * *

.

.

.

 _[Bhagavad gita 2.27]_

 _Orang yang dilahirkan pasti akan meninggal, dan sesudah kematian, seseorang pasti akan di lahirkan kembali. karena itu, dalam melaksanakan tugas kewajibanmu yang tidak dapat dihindari, hendaknya engkau jangan menyesal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Tokyo, 2023.**

 _"Gakuhou, masih lama!?"_

"Klien-klienku menyebalkan. Aku akan menyusul ke bandara sebentar lagi."

 _"Tapi_ check in _pesawat sudah mau tutup!"_

"Kita bisa beli tiket baru. Pokoknya jangan pergi tanpa aku."

 _"Astaga, kau pikir berapa harga tiket ke Inggris?"_

"Kau pikir berapa gajiku sebulan?"

Kudengar suara tawa di seberang sana, sementara aku membayangkan ekspresi manismu kala tergelak dan mencela betapa sombongnya tuan kepala dewan sekolah yang satu ini. Aku masih berjuang mengamankan dokumen dan menjejal kebutuhan pribadi terakhir dalam sebuah koper mini seperti orang gila. Seandainya menuruti saranmu untuk mengatur sedikit isi lemari dan brankas, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya.

 _"Ini salahmu masih menerima tamu di hari ulang tahun,"_ protesmu lagi.

"Lihat sisi baiknya, aku bisa cuti dua minggu." aku membela diri, segala keperluan kerja sudah kuamankan dan kukunci. Kuperiksa teliti kembali guna tak ada yang terlewat sebelum berangkat dengan taksi, "Kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunku langsung setelah Gakushuu menjemput di Heathrow."

 _"Ulang tahun yang akan terlambat sehari?"_

"Tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk merayakan kebahagiaan." sejenak kuhentikan dialog, menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup cincin yang tersemat pas di jari manis, "Aku mencintaimu, Yuuma."

 _"Aku juga, Gakuhou. Terima kasih."_

Hingga kehidupan selanjutnya pun aku akan terus mencarimu, mengejarmu, mendapatkanmu, namun yang pasti—

— _selalu mencintaimu_.

* * *

 **CANNABIS**  
(Samsara Series Finale)

 **A** sano **G** akuhou X **I** sogai **Y** uuma

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 ** _Back:_** ** _ **INDIGO** _ (** **2016･04･12)**

.

.

.

 **A/N:  
** Haloo~ inilah akhir perjalanan Samsara... khusus untuk kehidupan ini aja #JENGJENG  
Di kehidupan mendatang... mungkin si Om reinkarnasi jadi Sewashi cucunya Nobita (?)

Fic samsara dengan tujuh warna pelangi di fic2 kemaren benernya cuman mau nunjukin repetisi kilas kehidupan mereka berdua kok, bisa dinikmatin terpisah. Semacam prolog biar di sini ngga usah dijabarin lagi kenapa dan apanya (dialog2nya pun nyomot darisana). Lalu kalau ada yang masih belum tahu, tahun yang tercetak di atas itu tahun tokoh reinkarnasi Isogai mati, berurutan per abad sampe milenium. Semuanya dari tokoh asli yang bisa kalian cari di wiki, biarlah author bandel ini sekali-kali ngelanggar _rules_ #siul

(Benernya pengen bikin dari POV Isogai juga, tapi sudah hilang tenaga, OTL)

Dan seharusnya fic ini di-crossover sama Majintantei Nougami Neuro *pelanggaran kedua*, tapi yaudahlah #JENGJENGGG (2)  
Untuk fic dengan pairing serupa (masih seputar Om lipan, mas pucuk, sama tante Kanae) kalian bisa icip2 fic emejing punya **Zefacchi** berjudul **rocketman**. Mohon karyanya dibaca, kalau bisa tinggalkan jejak juga, yaa~ ;)

Makasih buat yang udah mampir dan Happy Birthday untuk Om Gakuhou tertjintah~  
Om, retsleting depan celananya tolong ditutup dulu, Om! *masih sempet nge-bash*

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
